Fuego cruzado
by Ada Ross
Summary: Las relaciones intergalácticas podían volverse muy tensas, especialmente en la zona de carga de la SSV Normandía SR-1.


**Título:** Fuego cruzado.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus, Ashley y Wrex.  
**Palabras:** 1113.  
**Advertencias:** situado muy al principio de ME1.  
**Notas:**una idea que tuve mientras estaba con mi replay. De repente me di cuenta de que la tensión se podía mascar allí abajo; en serio, una humana y un krogan en el mismo lugar que un turiano.

* * *

Garrus lanzó miradas discretas a su alrededor: en una esquina, la oficial Ashley Williams le daba la espalda, ocupada con la puesta a punto de todo el armamento de la nave; en la otra esquina, el mercenario krogan pulía con esmero un cuchillo que Garrus no sabía de dónde había sacado, pero que estaba seguro de que no lo tenía momentos atrás. Estaba harto de sus días en C-Sec; pero aquél no se había presentado como el mejor lugar de trabajo. Quizás eran impresiones equivocadas, pero de forma muy sutil se podía mascar la tensión en la zona de carga de la Normandía SR-1. Y el sentimiento de hostilidad hacía más presión en él… o ésa era la sensación que él recibía.

Suponía que ése era el resultado de juntar en la misma área a una humana y un krogan con un turiano. Si había dos especies en la galaxia con las que los suyos no se habían congraciado, esos eran los humanos y krogan. Hacía poco más de dos semanas que se había unido a la tripulación de la nave, junto al resto del pelotón encargado de detener a Saren; y ya había imaginado que servir en una nave de la Alianza tendría ciertas consecuencias.

Apenas había cruzado palabra con Ashley, que no se había quejado abiertamente ante la comandante pero resultaba evidente que tenía sus dudas acerca de permitir que hubiese aliens en una nave como la Normandía. Cada vez que notaba la mirada fría de la mujer sobre su espalda, Garrus tenía la tentación de recordarle que esa misma nave donde estaban había sido construida con ayuda de ingenieros turianos. Sin embargo, había optado por hacer caso omiso. No quería crear rencillas innecesarias ni ser el primero en prender la mecha. Por otro lado, había cruzado algunas palabras con Wrex; y todo lo que había recibido de vuelta fue algún comentario bañado en cinismo y rencor. Quizás él tampoco había puesto demasiado de su parte, pensó Garrus; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que los krogan le gustasen y no tenía ningún interés en intentar que así fuera en el futuro

Garrus volvió la vista de nuevo a la consola que brillaba delante de él. Fuera como fuese, estaba donde quería: lejos de la burocracia de la Ciudadela y bajo las órdenes directas de una espectro. Era la oportunidad que siempre había buscado y no la iba a desperdiciar por falta de diplomacia.

o

La Normandía era un buen destino, y Ashley estaba agradecida por que la comandante la hubiese aceptado en la tripulación tras el fracaso de Eden Prime y su propia historia familiar con la Alianza… si es que tenía idea de ese asunto, algo que Ashley prefirió no sacar a colación de la nada. Sin embargo, no estaba _cómoda_.

Miró de reojo al krogan, Wrex, en lo que parecía una actitud de macho alfa dominante con el cuchillo en mano, y no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño. Los hombres siempre parecían tener exceso de testosterona, da igual la especie o de qué agujero de la galaxia hubiesen salido. Sin embargo, su natural desconfianza le alertaba de que no era buena idea tener alienígenas en la nave estrella de la Alianza. La humanidad tenía que arreglar sus propios asuntos y aunque estuviesen en una misión del Consejo, Ashley opinaba que estaban jugándosela demasiado. Vakarian tampoco le daba buena espina, aunque para sí misma debía reconocer que la historia de su abuelo y lo que sucedió en Shanxi tenía mucho que ver. A Ashley le importaban tres narices las convenientes buenas relaciones entre humanos y turianos de los últimos años; porque si había una raza en toda la galaxia que se había empeñado en ponerles trabas, esos eran los turianos.

En cualquier caso, pensó la mujer, el problema no estaba sólo en lo políticamente acertado o no que fuese tener aliens a bordo; el problema era que quien compartía lugar de trabajo con el turiano y con el krogan era _ella_. Había conocido y tratado con otras especies a lo largo de su vida; pero Ashley se había criado entre humanos, había trabajado entre humanos y le parecía natural que tuviese más afinidad y preferencia hacia los suyos propios que a los otros. Como pasaba con turianos, asari, krogan o lo que fueran: todos mirarían por ellos antes que por nadie más. Era consciente del cinismo de sus ideas; pero no la habían entrenado para ser diplomática ni embajadora de buena voluntad. Era práctica, directa y realista. Y lo que la experiencia le había enseñado es que el egoísmo era el sentimiento común a toda la galaxia.

Pero Ashley no eran tan estúpida como para soltar su opinión sin más; si la comandante preguntaba, haría gala de su franqueza e iría al grano. Si no, le tocaría aguantar. Y al cuerno todo si Ashley Williams no era capaz de hacer bien su trabajo en la situación que fuese; por eso se había convertido en soldado y no en funcionaria.

o

Wrex prefería tomarse la vida con sentido del humor; un humor negro y cínico, pero humor a fin de cuentas. La situación actual era tan cómica como curiosa: una humana, un turiano y él en la misma sala. Sin tiroteos de por medio ni un trabajo pendiente que requiriese meterle una bala en el pecho a alguien. No, todo era más _pacífico_ahora que estaba a bordo de la Normandía, la niña mimada de esos humanos de la Alianza.

La humana le caía bien. La había escuchado hablar y tenía carácter, aunque sonaba igual de perniciosa que una mujer krogan. El turiano era como todos los demás, sólo que más joven, más inocente y más fácil de asustar; pero igual de estirado que el resto. A Wrex le divertía ver cómo sus ojos parecían esquivarle con incomodidad, como si su presencia le recordase lo que su gente había hecho con la genofagia. Ah, las verdades nunca se digieren bien, pensó Wrex. Y él tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poner en un aprieto al turiano. Quería ver cómo se defendía y si sabía mantener la calma tanto como parecía que era capaz, con ese gesto sereno que lucía en cada momento.

En general, Wrex no tenía nada de lo que quejarse, ni siquiera si tenía que reventar geths junto a un turiano; era un cambio en su vida de mercenario. Si Shepard quería jugar a ser la heroína de la galaxia y salvarlos de los oscuros planes de Saren, a él le parecía bien. Mientras disfrutase de una buena pelea, le importaba bien poco a quién disparar, bajo qué motivos tenía que apretar el gatillo y con quién hacerlo.

**-fin-**


End file.
